A Quiet Moment
by therealblondie11
Summary: Killian has a question for Emma after her return from the Wish Realm. My take on the little spoiler released recently concerning David and Killian. Purely Captain Swan fluff, because I needed a little pick me up.


It had been during Emma's trip to the wish realm that Killian had broached the subject with her father. It was something which had been on his mind long before that point, but the absence of his love required him to search for a little bit of hope, something to look forward to in the future. The question was asked and, to Killian's surprise, was immediately well-received. A handshake, a clap on the back, and a smile from David was all he needed to inspire a rather specific shopping trip.

His mind had lingered on the idea in Camelot, when he had given her his brother's ring as protection, though he saw in the panicked look of her eyes that this was neither the time nor the place. The question had been on the tip of his tongue when he had returned from the Underworld, and again when he returned from the Land of Untold Stories. Each time his mind waged with his heart, and each time he came up with an excuse. She wasn't ready. It wasn't a good time. They should simply enjoy this stage of their relationship to the fullest. The excuses went on.

This time, though… this time was different. Yet again the couple was forced apart, and Killian was reminded all too well that their time could be limited, and he should take advantage of every opportunity that he could. Which was why, after Emma returned from yet another realm, he had every intention of asking her then and there. Of course, the town seemed to have other plans as they whisked their savior off to a celebration of her return. He followed along and, when an appropriate amount of time had passed, suggested he and Emma return to their home for the evening. Emma gave him a slight smile of appreciation and agreed, giving an excuse about being worn out from the journey and bidding her friends and family a good night.

The walk home was spent in comfortable silence, her head resting against his shoulder and their arms wrapped around each other, both afraid to let the other one go lest they be separated once more. The box weighed heavily in his jacket pocket, having found its place of residence there ever since he had purchased it. It had served as a reminder whenever he had needed it that she would return soon enough, and that their future together was not over. He longed to stop her then and there and simply get it over with, but she deserved more than a desperate question in the middle of a poorly-lit street.

She was the first to enter through the door, sighing in relief and shedding her coat to hang on the rack. He followed her path inside and turned towards her. "Are you hungry?" he asked, knowing she hadn't had the chance to eat anything at the party.

Her blonde head nodded, and she gave him a small smile. "I'd kill for something that doesn't resemble a roast pig right about now." The Enchanted Forest - or rather, the Enchanted Forest created specifically for her - was rather lacking in terms of unhealthy snacks. And Emma Swan, the real, savior version, seemed to live solely on junk food.

A chuckle left his lips as he gestured for her to follow him into the kitchen. He gathered a variety of choices (most of which were picked out by Henry when the lad accompanied him on shopping trips) and laid them out on the table in front of her. Her hands reached for the package of powdered donuts and she quickly popped one into her mouth, lips curling in satisfaction. She finished chewing and leaned upwards to press a kiss against his lips, her mouth leaving behind the sweet taste of powdered sugar.

"I love you," she murmured as she pulled away. He had missed those words - those same ones which she had only recently become comfortable using so regularly. It was this that reminded him of the box in his pocket and the question on the tip of his tongue.

"Emma," he began, grabbing her full attention almost immediately with the use of her first name. "I know you've only just returned home, and your absence may not have seemed so noticeable what with your having been under the effects of that wish… But it was definitely noticeable on my end, and having been separated from you once again, I realized something." His right hand reached into the pocket of his jacket, clasping around the velvet box inside.

"I know that nothing is certain about our futures, but it's that uncertainty which makes me want to stop wasting the time that we do have, right now. I don't care if we get only one day or one century, I just know that I wish to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled the box out finally, flicking it open with his hook to reveal the ring nestled inside.

"Will you marry me?" he asked finally, breathing a sigh of relief at simply being able to finally, finally say it aloud.

Emma had stood quietly the entire time he'd spoken, giving him nothing more than a slightly questioning arch to her brows. Now, however, her eyes were wide in surprise and her mouth had parted slightly as her gaze flickered between the ring in his hand and his face, which was actively searching hers for some sort of answer. "What?" she breathed, hardly more than a whisper, then shook her head to get a grip on the situation.

What was likely only a few seconds felt like an eternity to Killian (which was no understatement, as Emma reminded him so frequently that he had practically lived through one himself), but finally her eyes held his gaze and she gave him a small nod. "Okay." It was such an Emma response that he had to bite back a laugh.

"Is that a yes, Swan?" he asked, a grin sliding onto his face. She nodded again, taking a short step to close the distance between them. He took the hint, bending down to capture her lips in a kiss. After a time, they pulled apart once more, and he moved to set the box down on the table beside him in order to pull the ring free.

"If you don't particularly like the style, I can exchange it for something more to your liking," he assured her as he moved to slide the ring onto her waiting finger.

Immediately she shook her head. "I love it," she responded, glancing down at her hand for a moment to admire the jewelry adorning it. Her green eyes flicked back up to his face, and she gave him another smile.

"I love _you_ ," he countered, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

To that she shook her head once more, lips pulling into a smirk. "I know."


End file.
